The King Come Down
Hey guys, I have a story to tell. You probably won't believe me, and frankly, I'm done trying to convince people. It was about three weeks ago. I was on Google looking for some funny sites to look at, and I found my way to an imageboard. Everyone on the board spoke in extremely cryptic nonsense, They said things like, "Hiel I saw them tonight. Holdings hand we are up in high 99924028 THE KING COME DOWN." That was one phrase that was used repeatedly. "The king come down." At first, I thought it was spam because of the number strings that preceded it, but its use was way too frequent and erratic to be spam. There would be typos, and the numbers didn't appear to be random. I decided, "Fuck it," I'll see what's going on with this site. I posted in what appeared to be a random board, much like /b/ as there was no discernible theme amongst the images and posts. I said, "Hello, I'm new, and was looking to start a funny thread." I then asked them to post their funniest pictures. That was the first time it started. I remember the first reply very clearly. It said, "Good to see. U join the HELP! HELP!" From there it got strange. I was told to ignore the "grafts". I assumed this was some sort of in-joke. From there, they began to speak like crazy people. Posting seemingly random numbers and letters, characters from many languages. A few seemed Russian and Middle-Eastern, as well as possibly Chinese and Korean characters. I had no idea what was going on. Then I saw the phrase again. Numbers followed by, "The king come down." Following that, my power cut off. It was a complete black out. It freaked me out. I checked the fuses and the switches had just flipped. Flicking them back up, the power went back on. When I returned to my PC, there was an image on the screen of a young boy. He was Caucasian, no older than ten. I sat down, creeped out, but feeling curious. The boy smiled and appeared to speak, but I couldn't hear anything. My speakers were on, so I turned up the volume. I could only just barely hear what he was saying, it was a hushed whisper. I turned the volume up full, and it was still only a faint whisper. His lips moved slowly. I pushed my head closer to try and figure out what he said. Then he shouted loudly, a booming and terrifying voice screaming at me like a demonic god. The image had changed, the boy was crying, his eyes bleeding heavily as white arms tore the skin from his face. The power cut out again. Again it was the fuses. When I got my power back, everything was normal. My PC booted up normally, and nothing creepy happened. Then I started receiving the e-mails. They were extremely cryptic and filled with random numbers, much like the imageboard posts. I got an e-mail that was in regular English, too. It said this, "JUST PASS IT ON. JUST FUCKING PASS IT ON." I didn't know what it meant. I got up to get a drink and froze in fear. From my ceiling hung a man, his body swinging gently. On my wall, written in dry blood were the words, "THE KING COME DOWN." I blinked, and the sight was gone. For weeks this continued. I went back to the imageboard, I was sure I was going out of my mind. I was just about ready to commit myself to a fucking asylum, I read a post in coherent English that said something like, "Pass on the king, pass on the king." The thread 404'd before I could even get to it. I went to make a new thread, and when I began typing, the words in my mind were not what appeared in the box. My fingers typed words by their own volition. I typed two things. "HGHSUTHS" and "4918484 THE KING COME DOWN." Then somehow I realized. I was passing it on. The crazy hallucinations stopped. I learned how to be safe. I'm sorry... HAKKSITMS 44919174 THE KING COME DOWN Category:Library Archive Category:Creepypasta